The present invention is related to a connector.
In recent years, a connector which can be easily inserted and removed by a lever mechanism is utilized (see Patent Documents 1 to 4).
According to this kind of connector, as illustrated in FIG. 16, as a slide member 3 is moved with respect to a female connector 1, an insertion force is reduced by a rotation of a lever 4 pivotally supported by a male connector 6 in a state in which the lever 4 is engaged with a tongue 5a of an engaged portion 5 which is provided on the male connector 6.
However, the female connector 1 includes the lever 4 which is rotatably provided to pull the male connector 6, and the slide member 3 which is slidably provided to rotate the lever 4. For this reason, the number of components is increased, and thus the structure is complicated, thereby causing its cost to increase.
Further, to pivot the lever 4, in addition to the operation of fitting the female connector 1 and the male connector 6, an operation of sliding the slide member 3 is necessary. For this reason, the lever-type connector is required for the improvement in workability.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-176604    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2001-250634    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2002-56939    [Patent Document 4] JP-A-2001-351743